


ꜱ ᴛ ʀ ᴏ ɴ ɢ ᴇ ʀ |ᴴ ᵁ ᴬ ᴺ ᴳ ᴿ ᴱ ᴺ ᴶ ᵁ ᴺ|

by UwuSunshineMinho



Series: ꜱ ᴜ ᴘ ᴇ ʀ ʜ ᴜ ᴍ ᴀ ɴ [2]
Category: NCT (Band), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Angst, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, F/M, Fluff, Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming, Pre-Spider-Man: Far From Home (Movie), Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:35:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 16,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23776975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UwuSunshineMinho/pseuds/UwuSunshineMinho
Summary: *BASED ON MCU's SPIDER-MAN**POST HOMECOMING - IN INFINITY WAR & ENDGAME*Aria Parker, is back with her brother, Peter, and her newly found boyfriend, Huang Renjun. When on a field trip to MOMA, Peter, Aria, and Renjun, have to go help their avenger friends, from these aliens who are trying to get the infinity stones, for the titan Thanos, so he could wipe out 50% of the population.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Original Female Character(s)
Series: ꜱ ᴜ ᴘ ᴇ ʀ ʜ ᴜ ᴍ ᴀ ɴ [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1712437
Kudos: 7





	1. 🏹𝟢🏹

****

**【Ｃ Ｈ Ａ Ｒ Ａ Ｃ Ｔ Ｅ Ｒ Ｓ】**

****

**Aria Parker (Played By Elle Fanning)  
"I thought this whole thing through"**

****

**Huang Renjun (Played By Himself)  
"Bad news: you're stuck with me"**

****

**Peter Parker (Played By Tom Holland)  
** **"You can't be a friendly neighborhood Spider-Man if there is no neighborhood"**

**【Ｓ Ｔ Ｒ Ｏ Ｎ Ｇ Ｅ Ｒ】**

**ᴀʀɪᴀ ᴘᴀʀᴋᴇʀ, ɪꜱ ʙᴀᴄᴋ ᴡɪᴛʜ ʜᴇʀ ʙʀᴏᴛʜᴇʀ, ᴘᴇᴛᴇʀ, ᴀɴᴅ ʜᴇʀ ɴᴇᴡʟʏ ꜰᴏᴜɴᴅ ʙᴏʏꜰʀɪᴇɴᴅ, ʜᴜᴀɴɢ ʀᴇɴᴊᴜɴ. ᴡʜᴇɴ ᴏɴ ᴀ ꜰɪᴇʟᴅ ᴛʀɪᴘ ᴛᴏ ᴍᴏᴍᴀ, ᴘᴇᴛᴇʀ, ᴀʀɪᴀ, ᴀɴᴅ ʀᴇɴᴊᴜɴ, ʜᴀᴠᴇ ᴛᴏ ɢᴏ ʜᴇʟᴘ ᴛʜᴇɪʀ ᴀᴠᴇɴɢᴇʀ ꜰʀɪᴇɴᴅꜱ, ꜰʀᴏᴍ ᴛʜᴇꜱᴇ ᴀʟɪᴇɴꜱ ᴡʜᴏ ᴀʀᴇ ᴛʀʏɪɴɢ ᴛᴏ ɢᴇᴛ ᴛʜᴇ ɪɴꜰɪɴɪᴛʏ ꜱᴛᴏɴᴇꜱ, ꜰᴏʀ ᴛʜᴇ ᴛɪᴛᴀɴ ᴛʜᴀɴᴏꜱ, ꜱᴏ ʜᴇ ᴄᴏᴜʟᴅ ᴡɪᴘᴇ ᴏᴜᴛ 50% ᴏꜰ ᴛʜᴇ ᴘᴏᴘᴜʟᴀᴛɪᴏɴ.**

**"ꜰᴇᴇʟꜱ ʟɪᴋᴇ ɪᴛ'ꜱ ɢᴇᴛᴛɪɴɢ ꜱᴛʀᴏɴɢᴇʀ"**

**【© ２０２０ Ｕ ｗ ｕ Ｓ ｕ ｎ ｓ ｈ ｉ ｎ ｅ Ｍ ｉ ｎ ｈ ｏ】**

****


	2. 🏹𝟢.𝟤🏹

**【Ｐ Ｌ Ａ Ｙ Ｌ Ｉ Ｓ Ｔ】**

**1) Stronger: NCT**

**"ꜰᴇᴇʟꜱ ʟɪᴋᴇ ɪᴛ'ꜱ ɢᴇᴛᴛɪɴɢ ꜱᴛʀᴏɴɢᴇʀ"**

**2) Wires: Athlete**

**"ʏᴏᴜ'ʟʟ ʙᴇ ᴀʟʀɪɢʜᴛ"**

**3) My Demons: Starset**

**"ɪ ɴᴇᴇᴅ ʏᴏᴜʀ ʜᴇʟᴘ, ɪ ᴄᴀɴ'ᴛ ꜰɪɢʜᴛ ᴛʜɪꜱ ꜰᴏʀᴇᴠᴇʀ"**

**4) I Found: Amber Run**

**"ɪ'ʟʟ ᴜꜱᴇ ʏᴏᴜ ᴀꜱ ᴀ ᴡᴀʀɴɪɴɢ ꜱɪɢɴ, ᴛʜᴀᴛ ɪꜰ ʏᴏᴜ ᴛᴀʟᴋ ᴇɴᴏᴜɢʜ ꜱᴇɴꜱᴇ ᴛʜᴇɴ ʏᴏᴜ'ʟʟ ʟᴏꜱᴇ ʏᴏᴜʀ ᴍɪɴᴅ"**

**5) You & I: PVRIS**

**"ᴡᴇ ᴄᴀɴ ᴍᴇᴇᴛ ɪɴ ᴛʜᴇ ᴍɪᴅᴅʟᴇ"**

**6) Carnival Of Rust: Poets Of The Fall**

**"ᴡʜᴇɴ ᴛʜᴇ ᴡᴏʀʟᴅ ɪꜱ ʙᴜʀɴɪɴɢ, ᴅᴏɴ'ᴛ ᴡᴀʟᴋ ᴀᴡᴀʏ"**

**7) Can You Feel My Heart: BRING ME THE HORIZON**

**"ɪ'ᴍ ꜱᴄᴀʀᴇᴅ ᴛᴏ ɢᴇᴛ ᴄʟᴏꜱᴇ ᴀɴᴅ ɪ ʜᴀᴛᴇ ʙᴇɪɴɢ ᴀʟᴏɴᴇ, ɪ ʟᴏɴɢ ꜰᴏʀ ᴛʜᴀᴛ ꜰᴇᴇʟɪɴɢ ᴛᴏ ɴᴏᴛ ꜰᴇᴇʟ ᴀᴛ ᴀʟʟ, ᴛʜᴇ ʜɪɢʜᴇʀ ɪ ɢᴇᴛ, ᴛʜᴇ ʟᴏᴡᴇʀ ɪ'ʟʟ ꜱɪɴᴋ, ɪ ᴄᴀɴ'ᴛ ᴅʀᴏᴡɴ ᴍʏ ᴅᴇᴍᴏɴꜱ, ᴛʜᴇʏ ᴋɴᴏᴡ ʜᴏᴡ ᴛᴏ ꜱᴡɪᴍ"**

**8) Start Of Time: Gabrielle Aplin**

**"ɪᴛ'ꜱ ʟɪᴋᴇ ᴛʜᴇ ꜱᴜɴ ᴄᴀᴍᴇ ᴏᴜᴛ"**

**9) Dust and Gold: Arrows To Athens**

**"ᴀʟʟ ɪ ᴏᴡɴ ɪꜱ ᴊᴜꜱᴛ ᴅᴜꜱᴛ ᴀɴᴅ ɢᴏʟᴅ"**

**10) The Hanging Tree: Johannes Weber Cover**

**"ꜱᴛʀᴀɴɢᴇ ᴛʜɪɴɢꜱ ᴅɪᴅ ʜᴀᴘᴘᴇɴ ʜᴇʀᴇ, ɴᴏ ꜱᴛʀᴀɴɢᴇʀ ᴡᴏᴜʟᴅ ɪᴛ ʙᴇ, ɪꜰ ᴡᴇ ᴍᴇᴛ ᴀᴛ ᴍɪᴅɴɪɢʜᴛ ɪɴ ᴛʜᴇ ʜᴀɴɢɪɴɢ ᴛʀᴇᴇ"**

****


	3. 🏹𝟣🏹

****

****

**Aria’s P.O.V**

***2 Years After Homecoming***

**We were on a bus going to MOMA for a field trip, and I was sitting next to Renjun and Peter, and feeling just super squished at the moment, but I really couldn’t do anything about it - it’s a school bus, that is completely packed! “Why MOMA though?” Renjun asked and I looked at him**

**“What?” I ask him with a chuckle**

**“Why is it such a big deal for this field trip?” Renjun asked and I shrugged**

**“I don’t know, I’m not a teacher.” I say and he leaned his head against my shoulder, and I smiled softly, then I felt the hairs of my arm stand up, and I looked over at Peter and he was giving me the same look. Renjun then looked up, to see my concerned face - sometimes I forget he can feel my emotions. All three of us turned our heads, and we saw a ship in the middle of the city.**

**“Shit.” Renjun mumbled, Peter had tapped Ned on his shoulder**

**“Ned, hey. I need you to cause a distraction.” Peter says to Ned, and when Ned turned around to face us, his eyes widened when he saw the ship**

**“Holy shit! We're all gonna die! There's a spaceship!” Ned yelled and all the students got up from their seats to look out the window, not that distraction we hoped for, but we’ll take it, I guess. I grabbed my backpack, and I grabbed my web shooters and slid them on. Peter grabbed the emergency window and opened it, and I looked at Renjun**

**“Make sure to hold on, okay?” I ask him and he nods, grabbing onto me, and me and Peter jump out of the window, putting our masks on, and we swing over the bridge, as we begin to hastily make way towards the ship.**

**🏹🏹🏹**

**We got changed into our suits, as we saw this big rock guy had knocked down Mr. Stark, and about to punch him, but Renjun shot an electric arrow towards it, and it caught his attention, and me and Peter went to grab it’s ailen like hammer “Hey, man.” Peter says and he turned to Mr. Stark “What's up, Mr. Stark?” Peter asked, and Mr. Stark took a look and he saw all three of us**

**“Kids, where’d you come from?” He asked**

**“Field trip to MoMA.” I say but the guy had grabbed me and Peter and threw us somewhere, and I had landed on my back, and I just felt the wind be knocked out of me. “Oh my god.” I wheeze out, but this is not the time to pass out. I jump up feeling a little dizzy, but I’ll make it through**

**“What is this guy's problem, Mr. Stark?” Renjun asked**

**“He's from space. He came here to steal a necklace from two wizards.” Mr. Stark says, and I was confused by that statement, the dude with the big alien-like hand grabbed me again and spun me around, so I landed face first, in the grass. Renjun ran over to me and helped me off the ground, as he was shooting some arrows at whatever that guy is. I then saw three people fly across the park “Kids, those are the wizards. Get on it.” Mr. Stark told us**

**“On it.” Peter says, and Renjun grabbed a hold of me, and me and Peter began to swing after the two wizards, and the Squidward alien looking thing, flying over some debris, and when we were finally about to get him, a sign hit us in the face, knocking us to the ground, I looked at Renjun, and he was shaking off what looked like dizziness from what happened “Not cool.” Peter muttered as we got ourselves untangled from the sign that landed on us, and we started to swing after them again, and the alien thing was moving a bunch of streetlight poles, and the two wizards had gotten free from their cloaks, and about to fall, but Peter had grabbed both of them, and as we were about to get away, there was a big blue light shining down, and it started to pull the two wizards, but Peter had grabbed on to a pole, but the alien thing uprooted it, causing Peter, the two wizards, and me and Renjun up into the blue light - uh oh**

**“Uhhh, Mr. Stark? We’re being beamed up!” I exclaimed**

**“Hang on, kids.” Mr. Stark says, and me and Peter had stuck to the side of the ship, while Renjun had a grappling hook arrow attached to it, so he was hanging up on that “Pete, Aria, Renjun, you guys gotta let go. I'm gonna catch you guys.” Mr. Stark says**

**“But you said save the wizards!” Peter yelled and I felt like my lungs weren’t getting enough oxygen, so I took off my mask, as I felt suffocated, but Renjun looked fine, but me and Peter were suffocating - sometimes I hate how Renjun has weird lungs.**

**“I can’t breathe!” I exclaimed**

**“You guys are too high up. You're running out of air.” Mr. Stark says**

**“Yeah! That makes sense.” Peter says, and I look over at Renjun**

**“You gonna let go?” I ask in a wheezy tone, and he sighed softly**

**“I have no choice, do I?” Renjun asked me**

**“Good, because I’m letting go.” I say, as I feel myself start to pass out from lack of air, and I let go of the ship, and i hear Renjun yell out my name, and I then felt something go over my body, as I finally was able to breathe, and I had to brace myself on the bottom of the ship, and I looked down to see myself wearing the Iron Armor suit that Mr. Stark introduced 2 years ago, and I look over to see Peter and Renjun wearing their suits as well**

**“Mr. Stark, it smells like a new car in here!” Peter exclaimed and I looked at him**

**“Happy trails, kids. F.R.I.D.A.Y, send them home.” Mr. Stark says, and then I felt a parachute come out from the back of my suit, and it pulled all three of us off the ship**

**“OH, COME ON!” I yelled, and I grabbed onto Renjun’s hand, and me and Peter had shot a web into the back of the ship, before we could actually make it back down to the ground.**

**“Oh, my god!” Peter exclaimed, as we looked down to see that we were no longer on Earth. Me, Peter, and Renjun pulled ourselves up into a chamber, that was slowly closing**

**“We should’ve stayed on the bus.” Renjun says, as the door was closing**

**A/N**

**Here’s chapter 1 of the second book!!**

**Now, this book is going to take place in Infinity War & Endgame !!**

**This book is going to be shorter than the last book, since I’m only going to be focusing on what happened in the space parts!!**

**DON’T BE A SILENT READER, SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS!!!**

**[RAELEE]**


	4. 🏹𝟤🏹

**Aria’s P.O.V**

**I saw Mr. Stark looking down at the ship, with one of the wizards, me, Peter, and Renjun were supposed to save. I saw the cloak tap Mr. Stark on the shoulder, and Mr. Stark gets ready to shoot at it, but stops “Wow you're a seriously loyal piece of outerwear, aren't you?” Mr. Stark asked and me, Peter, and Renjun drop down**

**“Yeah, uh, speaking of loyalty . . .” Renjun says and Mr. Stark, the cloak, and the second wizard, who looked really familiar, turned to face us**

**“What the --” Mr. Stark states**

**“I know what you're gonna say.” Peter starts**

**“You three should not be here.” Mr. Stark says, and then the cloak went and “stood” beside him**

**“We were gonna go home--” I say but Mr. Stark talked over me**

**“I don’t wanna hear it.” Mr. Stark says**

**“But it was such a long way down and I just thought about you on the way. . .” I say and he still talked over me**

**“And now I gotta hear it.” Mr. Stark states**

**“...And we kinda stuck to the side of the ship. And these suits are ridiculously intuitive, by the way. So if anything, it's kinda your fault that we’re here.” I say and Mr. Stark, the cloak, and the wizard look at me shocked**

**“Oh, no she didn’t.” The wizard states**

**“What did you just say?” Mr. Stark asked**

**“I take that back.” I say stammering, while us three stepped back**

**“And now we’re here in space.” Peter says**

**“Yeah,” Mr. Stark says and he walked over to us “Right where I don't want you three to be. This isn't Coney Island. This isn't a field trip. It's a one-way ticket. You hear me? Don't pretend like you guys thought this through. You three could not have possibly thought this through.” Mr. Stark says**

**“We did think this through.” I say**

**“You three could not have possibly thought this through.” Mr. Stark says again**

**“Well, bad news: you’re stuck with me.” Renjun states**

**“It's just .. you can't be a friendly neighborhood Spider-Man if there's no neighborhood. “ Peter states and he waited for Mr. Stark’s reaction, but he didn’t get any and he sighed “Okay. That didn't really make any sense, but you know what I'm trying to say.” Peter continued and Mr. Stark breathed shakily**

**“Come on. We got a situation.” Mr. Stark says and he leads us over to the view point, where I see one of the wizards we had to save, being tortured “See him down there? He's in trouble. What's your plan? Go.” Mr. Stark told us and I looked down**

**“Um. Okay, okay... uh... Okay. Did you ever see this really old movie, Aliens?” Peter asked and I rolled my eyes**

**“I got an idea.” Renjun states**

**🏹🏹🏹**

**Renjun had pressed the button of his bracelet and it turned into his bow, and the wizard looked pretty shocked, and me and Renjun jumped down to the ground of the torturing “Painful aren't they? They were originally designed for microsurgery. And any one of them......Could end your friend's life in an instant.” The alien says as he turned to face us, while Renjun had his bow ready to fire**

**“I gotta tell you, he's not really my friend. I don’t know him. Saving his life is more a professional courtesy.” Renjun says to him ‘He’s insane.’ I thought, the alien started slowly walking towards us beckoning very large, very solid metal objects to float behind him**

**“You've saved nothing. Your powers are inconsequential compared to mine.” He told Renjun**

**“I have no powers. But I’ve seen more movies.” Renjun says and he shot an arrow at the side of the ship and it exploded having the alien fly out of the ship, and almost causing the wizard flying out too**

**“Stephen!” I heard the other wizard yell, and he ran down and tried to catch him, but he slipped from the boy’s fingers, and then Peter shot a web strand at the wizard with one hand and he held onto a piece of the ship with the other. But the piece breaks, sending them both towards space when metal arms, came out from the back of his suit, and they braced him to keep him from being sucked out, and having me hold on to his back with a web strand**

**“What are those?” I ask, and I pulled both of them back, and Mr. Stark had sprayed nanites onto the hole to plug it up. The wizard ran over to, I guess his mentor, and he helped him up from the ground**

**“We've gotta turn this ship around.” The wizard says**

**“Yeah. Now he wants to run. Great plan.” Mr. Stark says**

**“No, I want to protect the stone.” The guy said**

**“Oh, and I want you to thank me. Go ahead, I'm listening.” Renjun says to the wizard**

**“For what? Nearly blasting me into space?” He asked, and Renjun widened his eyes**

**“Who just saved your magical ass? Me.” Renjun snaps, and I look at Peter and the other wizard, and they both look awkward.**

**“I seriously don't know how you fit your head into your t-shirts.” He told Renjun and Renjun scoffed**

**“Leave the kid alone.” Mr. Stark told the wizard “Admit it. You should have ducked out when I told you to. I tried to bench you. You refused.” Mr. Stark continued**

**“Unlike everyone else in your life, I don't work for you.” The wizard told Mr. Stark**

**“And due to that fact, we're now in a flying doughnut billions of miles away from Earth with no backup.” Mr. Stark says**

**“We’re backup.” Me and Peter say while raising our hands**

**“No. You three are stowaways.” Mr. Stark told me and Peter, and he pointed his finger between himself and the wizard “The adults are talking.” Mr. Stark told us and I rolled my eyes**

**“ I'm sorry, I'm confused as to the relationship here. Wh-- what are they, your wards?” The wizard asked and I scoffed**

**“No. I'm Peter, by the way.” Peter introduced “And this is my sister Aria.” Peter continued**

**“Dr. Strange.” The wizard says**

**“Oh, we're using our made-up names. Um... I'm Spider-Man, then.” Peter says and I groaned**

**“As you can tell, I’m Aria or if you wanna get real, Spider-Girl, and that’s Renjun.” I introduced**

**“I’m Chenle.” The other wizard introduced himself, and I looked at him - no wonder he looked familiar, he’s one of the kids who disappeared in China, when he was like 13 years old, and he was presumed dead. Wow, he’s alive?**

**“This ship is self-correcting its course. Thing's on autopilot.” Mr. Stark says**

**“Can we control it? Fly us home?” Chenle asked, and Mr. Stark looked like he was in some bad memories, and not answering him, “Stark?” Chenle called**

**“Yeah?” Mr. Stark asked**

**“Can you get us home?” Chenle asked**

**“Yeah I heard you. I'm thinking... I'm not so sure we should.” Mr. Stark says**

**“Under no circumstance can we bring the Time Stone to Thanos. I don't think you quite understand what's at stake here.” Dr. Strange told Mr. Stark**

**“No. It's you who doesn't understand, that Thanos has been inside my head for six years since he sent an army to New York and now he's back! And I don't know what to do. So I'm not so sure if it's a better plan to fight him on our turf or his but you saw what they did, what they can do. At least on his turf, he's not expecting it. So I say we take the fight to him. Doctor. Do you concur?” Mr. Stark ranted**

**“He’s right. We have to take the fight to him, so we can give the element of surprise.” Chenle says and Dr. Strange sighed**

**“Alright, Stark. We go to him. But you have to understand... if it comes to saving you or the kids or my apprentice, or the Time Stone... I will not hesitate to let all of you die. I can't, because the fate of the universe depends on it.” Dr. Strange told Mr. Stark and Renjun scoffed and he walked over to me**

**“This is going to get worse before it gets better.” Renjun whispered into my ear and I sighed**

**“Yeah.” I agree**

**“Nice. Good. Moral compass. We're straight.” Mr. Stark says, and he walked over to me, Peter, and Renjun, and he tapped us on our shoulders, like they do for knights “Alright, kids. You’re Avengers now.” Mr. Stark said and walked off, and I looked over at Peter and Renjun and we were just shocked - what the hell just happened?**

**A/N**

**Here’s chapter 2!!!**

**So, Aria, Peter, and Renjun are Avengers now whoopie!!**

**DON’T BE A SILENT READER, SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS!!!**

**[RAELEE]**


	5. 🏹𝟥🏹

****

****

**Aria’s P.O.V**

**This is bugging me so much. I know he’s one of the kids who went missing, but if I ask him, and I’m wrong, that would look really embarrassing. “Aria, what’s with you?” Peter asked me and I looked over at him and I sighed**

**“This has been bugging me forever.” I say and he was confused**

**“What has?” Peter asked me and I sighed**

**“Chenle.” I say and he was still confused “What if he is one of the kids who went missing six years ago.” I continued and he sighed**

**“Didn’t you research that in like Freshman year?” Peter asked me and I nodded**

**“Yeah, because it was all that everyone talked about.” I said to him, and I sighed and I walked over to Chenle who was leaning against a wall of the ship, “Aren’t you one of the kids who disappeared back in 2012?” I ask chenle and he looked at me shocked**

**“How did you know that?” He asked me and I shrugged**

**“I researched about it, and when I found a dead end - AKA you being presumed dead, I let it go, but I didn’t think you’d actually be alive.” I say and he sighed**

**“Well that dead end was actually true.” Chenle confirmed, and I was shocked - wait what “I did actually die.” Chenle continued and I was just really shocked by that, wow.**

**“You died?” Peter asked from behind me, and Chenle nodded**

**“YEah, then I was resurrected with these powers, and not knowing how to use them - well until I met Stephen.” Chenle stated**

**“How long have you been with him?” I asked and Chenle thought about it, and he shrugged**

**“I can’t recall how long it has been, but what I do know is that protecting the time stone is way more important than me, because I’m immortal.” Chenle says to us**

**“What’s your story?” Peter asked and Chenle sighed**

**“Well basically, I was on my way to school, and some guys had snatched me up from the street, and he used me as a science project. Torturing me, in many different ways. They did that for maybe a year and a half. Then suddenly I was dead, my body had shut down. They knew that, and they brought me back, but they brought me back with some type of powers, and it was just so weird for me, and it was weird for them. I - I - I killed. I killed them, and I felt this whole bunch of rage bottled up inside me. It was all so much for me. I didn’t even want to kill anybody. But before I was too far gone, I had met Stephen and he taught me how to control my powers, and he helped me calm down my rage and he got rid of my guilt. I nearly killed myself multiple times, before I met Stephen because even though I had all this rage built up inside me, I took away people’s families. I felt like I couldn’t live with myself after that. But I’m lucky to have Stephen, he basically saved my life.” CHenle explained, and I was just so baffled by it. What kind of sick person would take a 13 year old boy, and tortue him for fun? I was just enraged by it**

**“Whoa, that’s heavy shit.” I say and Peter nodded, and I turned my head to see Renjun pacing back and forth, and it makes me wonder what is going on with him. I stood up from my spot, and I walked over to him, and I put my hand on his shoulder, and he flinched, and I took a step back from him, and he looked over at me and he sighed softly**

**“Sorry.” Renjun apologized**

**“Renjun, what’s wrong?” I ask him and Renjun sighed**

**“Nothing’s wrong, Aria.” Renjun told me and I scoffed**

**“Renjun, cut the bullshit. You may be an empath, and feel my emotions, but since I’m very observant of the people I care about, I can tell when someone is going through it.” I said and Renjun sighed and I crossed my arms, “Now, I’m going to ask you again, what’s wrong with you?” I ask him and he sighed and he looked down at the ground**

**“I don’t like that guy.” Renjun confessed, and I looked over to Chenle and he was talking with Peter, and I turned my head back over to Renjun and I chuckled, is he seriously jealous of Chenle?**

**“Are you jealous of Chenle?” I ask him and he widened his eyes**

**“What? No.” Renjun says and I chuckled**

**“Uh huh.” I say with a smile on my face, and I put my arms around his neck, and he placed his arms around my waist “You know the reason, why I started dating you?” I ask him and he thought about it and he looked back down at me and shook his head**

**“Nope.” Renjun says and I roll my eyes**

**“It’s because I like one and only one person. And his name is Huang Renjun.” I say and Renjun smiled, and he pulled me close to him, and he hugged me, and we stayed like this for a few seconds, until i went to pull away from the hug but he held on tighter “Renjun -” I start but he cut my words off**

**“Let’s just stay like this for a few more seconds.” Renjun says and I smile softly, this moment would feel perfect, if we weren’t in a flying donut of a spaceship, and weren’t about to fight someone who we haven’t taken on before - well it was semi perfect until I heard Peter’s voice**

**“Two years later, you guys are still pretty gross.” Peter says and me and Renjun pull away and I turn around to face him**

**“You always have to ruin the moment?” I ask him**

**“It’s what big brothers are for.” Peter says with a smile and I scoffed**

**“You’re older than me by five minutes.” I say to him and he shrugged**

**“Still older.” Peter states and I rolled my eyes, and I looked over to see Dr. Strange and Mr. Stark looking over at the front of the ship**

**“What’s going on over there?” Renjun asked and I shrugged**

**“Let’s go check it out.” I say and we nodded and we began to make our way over to them.**

**A/N**

**Here’s chapter 3!!**

**So we got Chenle’s story!!**

**But yeah, umm trying to drag this out a little bit haha I swear I need to plan!!**

**DON’T BE A SILENT READER, SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS!!!!**

**[RAELEE]**


	6. 🏹𝟦🏹

****

****

**Aria’s P.O.V**

**I turned my head to see Renjun pacing back and forth, and it makes me wonder what is going on with him. I stood up from my spot, and I walked over to him, and I put my hand on his shoulder, and he flinched, and I took a step back from him, and he looked over at me and he sighed softly**

**“Sorry.” Renjun apologized**

**“Renjun, what’s wrong?” I ask him and Renjun sighed**

**“Nothing’s wrong, Aria.” Renjun told me and I scoffed**

**“Renjun, cut the bullshit. You may be an empath, and feel my emotions, but since I’m very observant of the people I care about, I can tell when someone is going through it.” I said and Renjun sighed and I crossed my arms, “Now, I’m going to ask you again, what’s wrong with you?” I ask him and he sighed and he looked down at the ground**

**“I don’t like that guy.” Renjun confessed, and I looked over to Chenle and he was talking with Peter, and I turned my head back over to Renjun and I chuckled, is he seriously jealous of Chenle?**

**“Are you jealous of Chenle?” I ask him and he widened his eyes**

**“What? No.” Renjun says and I chuckled**

**“Uh huh.” I say with a smile on my face, and I put my arms around his neck, and he placed his arms around my waist “You know the reason, why I started dating you?” I ask him and he thought about it and he looked back down at me and shook his head**

**“Nope.” Renjun says and I roll my eyes**

**“It’s because I like one and only one person. And his name is Huang Renjun.” I say and Renjun smiled, and he pulled me close to him, and he hugged me, and we stayed like this for a few seconds, until i went to pull away from the hug but he held on tighter “Renjun -” I start but he cut my words off**

**“Let’s just stay like this for a few more seconds.” Renjun says and I smile softly, this moment would feel perfect, if we weren’t in a flying donut of a spaceship, and weren’t about to fight someone who we haven’t taken on before - well it was semi perfect until I heard Peter’s voice**

**“Two years later, you guys are still pretty gross.” Peter says and me and Renjun pull away and I turn around to face him**

**“You always have to ruin the moment?” I ask him**

**“It’s what big brothers are for.” Peter says with a smile and I scoffed**

**“You’re older than me by five minutes.” I say to him and he shrugged**

**“Still older.” Peter states and I rolled my eyes, and I looked over to see Dr. Strange and Mr. Stark looking over at the front of the ship**

**“What’s going on over there?” Renjun asked and I shrugged**

**“Let’s go check it out.” I say and we nodded and we began to make our way over to them.**

**We walked over to Mr. Stark and Dr. Strange as they were busy looking outside the ship. “Hey, what's going on?” Peter asked Mr. Stark**

**“I think we're here.” Dr. Strange told him**

**“I don't think this rig has a self-park function.” Mr. Stark says and he turns to me and Peter “Get your hand into this steering gimbal. Close those around it. You understand?” He asked us and we nodded**

**“Got it.” I say to him, and me and Peter do exactly as we were told**

**“This was meant for one big guy, so you guys gotta move at the same time.” Mr. Stark says and we nod**

**“Okay. Okay. Ready.” Peter says, and we start to steer it, and then I saw it was going for a thing that looked like a game of Jacks “We might wanna turn. Turn! Turn! Turn!!” Peter yelled at me, and my mask goes up, and we turned but the ship, actually hit the “jack”, and it lost a good third of the ship**

**“Chenle, get the backside.” Dr. Strange says**

**“Got it.” Chenle says and Dr. Strange and Chenle put a shield around all of us, as we were anticipating the rough landing, this ship was going to make. I feel myself hit the ground, as the ship came to a sudden stop, and Chenle went and helped me up**

**“You alright?” Chenle asked me and he put his hands on my shoulders, and I felt a little awkward about his actions**

**“Yeah. That was close. I owe you one.” I say to him, and Renjun walks over to me and he wrapped his arm around me, and Mr. Stark and Dr. Strange walked over to all three of us, but I felt something was coming. Something didn't feel right about this situation.**

**“You guys okay?” Mr. Stark asked and we nodded**

**“Yeah, we’re always okay, Mr. Stark.” Renjun replied, and I then see Peter descend from the ceiling**

**“Let me just say, if aliens wind up implanting eggs in my chest or something, and I eat one of you, I'm sorry.” Peter says and Mr. Stark turned to face Peter**

**“I don't wanna hear another single pop culture out of you for the rest of the trip. You understand?” Mr. Stark asked**

**“He’s trying to say that . . . something is coming.” I say, and then as if on cue, a grenade rolls in, and it explodes, having all of us fall back from the blast. I see Renjun and the guy who threw the grenade in, have a little bit of a dodge fight, until the guy shot something at Renjun, which connected to the metal part of his suit, and it made him be pinned to something metal. I stared up to see someone that looked like an alien “AH! Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! PLEASE DON'T PUT YOUR EGGS IN ME!” I begged frantically, while backing up from her, and I see Peter shooting webs at her, and then the guy who leads them, had came and kicked Peter away**

**“Stay down, clown!” The guy yelled**

**“Peter!” I yelled, and I shot up, and swung over to him, and helped him off the ground, and we began to swing over to the guy, and he couldn’t actually counter strike our reflects at first, he fires at Peter who extends his spider legs and had leaped away, but an electric-like cord wraps around Peter and his iron spider legs when he tries to attack, sending him rolling across the deck. I ran over to Peter, and the guy had grabbed both me and Peter, and I trash around as much as I could, hoping that he would let me go “Let me go!” I exclaimed, and the guy put his gun to my head. I see Renjun have his bow and arrow, ready to shoot, and probably kill, but he knows I don’t like killing - but this would be the perfect time to use it.**

**“Alright, everybody, stay where you are... chill the F out.” The guy says and he detaches his helmet “I'm gonna ask you this one time. Where's Gamora?” He asked and I was confused - who in the hell is Gamora?**

**“Yeah, I'll do you one better. Who's Gamora?” Mr. Stark asked de-helmeting as well**

**“I'll do you one better! Why is Gamora?!” The guy Mr. Stark had pinned down asked - uh what?**

**“Tell me where the girl is, or I swear to you, I'm gonna French-fry these little freaks.” The guy threatened and I clench my eyes shut, and even with my eyes shut, I could tell how pissed Renjun was, and how he was ready to kill this guy**

**“Let's do it! You shoot my guys, I blast him. Let's go!” Mr. Stark exclaimed and I opened my eyes to see Mr. Stark extending a nano tech cannon at the guy that was down on the ground**

**“Do it, Quill! I can take it.” The guy says**

**“No, he can’t take it!” The alien exclaimed**

**“She's right. You can't.” Renjun says deadpanned, as he was just pissed off**

**“Oh yeah? You don't wanna tell me where she is? That's fine. I'll kill all three of you and beat it out of Thanos myself.” Quill says and puts the gun deeper on Peter’s head “Starting with you.” He says to Peter, and I tried to move a little bit more, but he tightened his grip around my neck - his big buffoon arms are crushing my windpipe!**

**“Wait, what. Thanos?” Chenle asked and he looked over at Dr. Strange**

**“Alright, let me ask you this one time: What master do you serve?” Dr. Strange asked him**

**“What master do I serve? What am I supposed to say? "Jesus"?” Quill asked sarcastically, and Renjun groaned putting his bow down**

**“You’re from Earth.” Mr. Stark says**

**“I'm not from Earth. I'm from Missouri.” Quill says, and I rolled my eyes**

**“Yeah, that's on EARTH, dip-shit. What are you hassling us for?” Renjun asked**

**“So, you're not with Thanos?” Peter asked sounding a little bit crushed**

**“WITH Thanos?! No, I'm here to kill Thanos! He took my girl. Wait... who are you?” Quill asked and I tap him on his arm, and he looked down at me**

**“We’re the Avengers.” I say, with a raspy voice, because I still really couldn’t breathe, and he then let us go, and I felt myself breathe now, as I took deep breaths**

**“You're the ones Thor told us about!” The alien says and Mr. Stark looked shocked**

**“You know Thor?!” Mr. Stark asked**

**“ Yeah. Tall guy, not that good-looking, needed saving.” Quill says and i looked at him with this look of disbelief**

**“Where is he now?” Chenle asked**

**A/N**

**Here’s chapter 4!!!**

**So there might be some drama with Renjun and Chenle in the next chapter - but you didn’t hear it from me (haha)**

**DON’T BE A SILENT READER, SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS!!!**

**[RAELEE]**


	7. 🏹𝟧🏹

**Aria’s P.O.V**

**We had decided to stay in the ship for a few minutes longer, so we can get rid of the unwanted tension, because if we take on Thanos together, we needed to be civil with each other. “Hey, uh, you okay?” Chenle asked me as I had my fingers going on my neck, to get rid of the pain that was starting to bubble up in it - oh god, I can only see how this is not going to blow over well.**

**“Yeah, yeah, I’m okay.” I say awkwardly, and from behind me, I could just tell Renjun was getting a little bit pissed off - and to be honest, I really don’t blame him - Chenle is a nice guy, but now he’s just trying to instigate this.**

**“She has enhanced healing and super strength, so of course she’s going to be okay.” Renjun told Chenle, and I could just totally feel the tension rising in the air, and I took a look at Quill, Mantis, Drax, Mr. Stark, Peter, and Dr. Strange, and they looked pretty confused on what the hell is happening**

**“Well, I’m sorry, I’m just worried about her well being - like a good boyfriend should be.” Chenle says to Renjun and I looked over at Renjun and he was getting irritated**

**“Are you saying that I’m a bad boyfriend?” Renjun asked**

**“Guys stop -” I start but Chenle had interrupted me**

**“Well have you ever kept her from getting hurt?” Chenle asked and Renjun had clenched his fists**

**“Yes, I have.” Renjun says to him and Chenle scoffed**

**“Please, with high tech arrows? You only use those when she is about an inch away from death. You only seem to care about her, when she’s close to her death.” Chenle told him and I scoffed softly**

**“Alright, guys stop -” I say but I was interrupted again**

**“You got a lot of nerve, saying that to me. You have no idea what had went on, so just keep your mouth shut.” Renjun told him**

**“Renjun, you’re not special to her, you have no powers, she has powers, her brother has powers, hell I have powers, all you have is high tech arrows, and sarcasm.” Chenle instigated, and I could see the rage in Renjun’s eyes, and I stood in front of him**

**“Ohhhh, I have a lot more than that.” Renjun says with grit in his voice, and I could feel the unwanted tension just building up again - this is so not going to end well, I feel like they’re going to start punching each other, any minute - no any second now.**

**“What your big ego? Your sarcasm?” Chenle asked him, and I see Renjun inhale a deep breath, and I see him walk over to Chenle, and I follow behind Renjun, just in case something is going to happen, “Renjun, you never seem to care about Aria, when she is going to be in danger, you only seem to care about yourself, and your stupid high tech arrows.” Chenle says and I think Renjun had enough, when Chenle had said that statement, I see Renjun push Chenle back, like he was going to throw punches at him any second - oh great, why did I have to teach him how to fight? As they were about to do anything more, I step in between them**

**“You calm down.” I tell Renjun, as I put my hand on his chest, and I turn to Chenle “And you back off!” I exclaimed “You have no right, to say anything to him, Chenle, you don’t know what we have done, Renjun has protected me, in so many different ways, you just know about high tech arrows parts - but Renjun has protected me, and Renjun does care about me, so you need to back off and keep your mouth shut.” I tell Chenle, and I see Renjun walk off from us, and he walked off the ship**

**“Sorry, Aria.” Chenle says**

**“Don’t say sorry to me, say sorry to Renjun.” I say and I walk off the ship, leaving Chenle with Dr. Strange, Drax, Quill, Peter, Mr. Stark, and Mantis.**

**“I can’t take it with him anymore, I tried not to be jealous of the way he was getting close to you, but he crossed the line when he said those words.” Renjun ranted, while he was pacing back and forth, and I saw that his hands were shaking and that they were clenched from anger, and I sighed, and I walked over to him, and I put my hands on his, and he stopped pacing and looked down at me, and I stared at him, and he stared right back at me**

**“I know, what he said was really uncalled for, and you had every right to get mad at him for it, but almost fighting him? Renjun, we’re here to take down Thanos, from wiping out 50% of the population - not fight each other. We need to stand together. I know it’s hard, you don’t know him, neither do I, but just try to make peace with him for one day, and when we beat Thanos, you can go back to hating him all you want, but right now, we can’t afford to fight each other.” I told Renjun and he sighed softly and he pulled me into a hug**

**“When did I get so lucky to have you in my life?” Renjun asked me and I chuckled**

**“Maybe our first period teacher, telling you to sit next to me.” I tell him and he chuckled**

**“Yeah.” Renjun agreed**

**“Are you guys okay now?” I hear Mr. Stark ask and I turn my head to see everyone walking out of the ship, including Chenle, and he looked pretty guilty about everything**

**“Yeah, for now.” Renjun says and Chenle walked over to him and I stayed right next to Renjun, and I had my hands on his hands, just in case he was going to punch Chenle in the face.**

**“Renjun, I know what I said, was pretty uncalled for. You’re right, I don’t know the whole story, I just know two pieces that happened to you guys. You probably had saved Aria from the danger, at any chance you got. As you can tell, I’m still filled with some rage, from when those people held me captive, so I’m sorry for raging at you like that.” Chenle apologized, and Renjun then sighed and he nodded**

**“It’s cool, right now, we all have the same threat, but when this is over, I really don’t think I can fully forgive you for what you had said to me.” Renjun says to Chenle**

**“Done deal.” Chenle says to him**

**“Alright, are you guys okay, are you guys gonna fight again?” Quill asked**

**“We’re good.” Chenle says**

**“Oh thank god.” Peter says**

**“Chenle, I think you need to go get rid of your anger again.” Dr. Strange told Chenle and he nodded**

**“Yes, Stephen.” Chenle says and he walked off**

**A/N**

**Here’s chapter 5!!!**

**As you can tell, I’m trying to drag this out, but I think I’m good now!!**

**DON’T BE A SILENT READER, SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS!!!!**

**[RAELEE]**


	8. 🏹𝟨🏹

**Aria’s P.O.V**

**We were not outside the ship, probably to make a plan, but I still felt some tension in the air. Great, that’s just great. I sighed away the unwanted tension, as I saw Chenle was sitting on a rock meditating - probably to get rid of his anger, and I looked over to see Quill measuring the planet, I can already feel this is sooo not going to go well at all! My spidey senses tell me - that we’re probably all going to die. Maybe. I hope not. “The hell happened to this planet? It's eight degrees off its axis. Gravitational pull is all over the place.” Quill says, and I turn my head to see Mantis jumping joyfully in a low gravity spot - okay then. I took a look at Renjun, and he was just messing with his bow, and I walked over to him, and I made him look at me, and I planted a quick kiss on his lips for comfort, and that brought a small smile on his face. Me and Renjun had then walked over to Mr. Stark and Peter as they were standing next to each other. This doesn’t even feel right at all. I feel like this is all going to go down hill, and we’re not going to be able to stop Thanos from snapping his fingers.**

**“Yeah, we got one advantage. He's coming to us. We'll use it. All right, I have a plan. Or at least the beginnings of one. It's pretty simple. We draw him in, pin him down, get what we need. Definitely don't wanna dance with this guy. We just want the gauntlet.” Mr. Stark says to us, and I looked over to see Drax yawing - oh boy this is not going to go over well**

**“Are you yawning? In the middle of this, while I'm breaking it down? Huh? Did you hear what I said?” Mr Stark asked him**

**“I stopped listening after you said, "We need a plan."” Drax says and I sighed - I knew that this wasn’t going to end well.**

**“Okay, Mr. Clean is on his own page.” Mr. Stark told Quill**

**“See, "not winging it" isn't really what they do.” Quill says**

**“Uh, what exactly is it that they do?” Peter asked**

**“Kick names, take ass.” Mantis says - uh I’m sorry what?**

**“Yeah, that’s right.” Drax agrees**

**“We’re all gonna die.” Renjun says with sarcastic and hopeless smile on his face, and me, Peter, and Mr. Stark look at each other**

**“Alright, just get over here, please. Mr. Lord, can you get your folks to circle up?” Mr. Stark asked Quill**

**“"Mr. Lord." Star-Lord is fine. “ Quill says and he motioned Mantis and Drax over**

**“We gotta coalesce. 'Cause if all we come at him with is a plucky attitude....” Mr. Stark says and Quill cut his words off**

**“Dude, don't call us plucky. We don't know what it means. Alright, we're optimistic, yes. I like your plan. Except it sucks, so let me do the plan, and that way it might be really good. “ Quill says, and me and Peter look at each other in confusion**

**“Do you know what the hell is happening?” Peter asked me in a quiet voice**

**“Not a clue.” I say to him**

**“Oh good, we’re on the same page.” Peter says to me and I looked at him**

**“Tell him about the dance-off to save the universe.” Drax says, and I was even more confused - yeah, we should’ve stayed on the bus, we can’t go back now**

**“What dance-off?” Chenle says as he came back down from the rock, as he finally looked calmed down now - oh thank god, that’s a relief.**

**“It's not a... it's not... it's nothing.” Quill says, wait a minute, a dance-off like in Footloose? Really?!**

**“Like in Footloose, the movie?” I ask**

**“Exactly like Footloose. Is it still the greatest movie in history?” Quill asked**

**“It never was.” Peter told him and Mr. Stark pulled us away**

**“Don't encourage this, alright?” Mr. Stark asked**

**“Okay.” Me and Peter say**

**“We're getting no help from Flash Gordon here.” Renjun says and that made Quill a little bit mad**

**“Flash Gordon? By the way, that's a compliment. Don't forget, I'm half human.” Quill says and me points at me, Mr. Stark, Peter, and Renjun “So that 50% of me that's stupid? That's 100% you.” Quill continued**

**“Your math is blowing my mind.” Renjun says sarcastically**

**“Excuse me, but... does your friend often do that?” Mantis asked and we all looked at Dr. Strange.**

**“Stephen, are you alright?” Chenle asked, Dr. Strange is sitting cross-legged, and he is floating slightly above the ground, his hands are poised in a mystic gesture with the Time Stone that was glowing brightly in an Eye of Agamotto setting. There was this green vapor-like energy that was flowing from the stone, and there were more intricate magical energy patterns that had circled around Dr. Strange's forearms. The Cloak of Levitation was flowing behind him as if the Time Stone is creating a strong breeze. His eyes are also closed, and his head is jerking rapidly from side to side, causing the motion to blur from how rapid it was moving, but it was resembling that he was looking for something. Mr. Stark and Chenle walked over to him, and Dr. Strange fell out from the trance**

**“You're back. You're alright.” Mr. Stark says**

**“Are you okay?” Chenle asked him, what the hell was that?**

**“Hey, what was that?” Peter asked taking the words right from me**

**“I went forward in time to view alternate futures. To see all the possible outcomes of the coming conflict.” Dr. Strange told Peter**

**“How many did you see?” Quill asked Dr. Strange**

**“14,000,605.” Dr. Strange says**

**“Holy shit.” Chenle cursed, wait, if he saw over 14 million outcomes, how many did we win then?**

**“Dr. Strange.” I called and he looked over at me “If you saw over 14 million outcomes, how many did we win?” I ask him**

**“You’re not going to like the answer.” Dr. Strange told me**

**“How many did we win?” Mr. Stark asked again for me**

**“One.” Dr. Strange says, and I just felt everything just stop in my body. Out of over 14 million different possible outcomes, we only win one of them?**

**“One?” Renjun asked and Dr. Strange nodded “Holy shit.” Renjun sworn, and I sigh shakily - we need to stop them, we just have to. I can feel my gut start to pile up with all this unnecessary weight. Not again. Remember what Renjun told you Aria. Take deep breaths in and out. In and out. We’re so screwed.**

**A/N**

**Here’s chapter 6!!!**

**We’re about halfway done with Book 2!!!**

**So yeah, the battle between Thanos, the avengers, and the guardians are going to be separated into two parts!!**

**DON’T BE A SILENT READER, SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS!!!**

**[RAELEE]**


	9. 🏹𝟩🏹

**Aria’s P.O.V**

**We were hiding, so Chenle and Dr. Strange can distract Thanos, so we can take him by the element of surprise, which I think is going to work - if none of us screws this over. “My heart is beating a thousand miles a minute, and he’s not even here yet.” Renjun says and I turn my head towards him**

**“Renjun, don’t be scared. Do you trust them?” I ask him and he sighed**

**“As much I don’t want to admit it - yeah, I trust them.” Renjun says, and then I see the big purple titan man in front of the wrecked ship - that’s Thanos.**

**“Oh, yeah, you're much more of a "Thanos."” Chenle says sarcastically**

**“I take it the Maw is dead. This day extracts a heavy toll. Still, he accomplished his mission.” Thanos told Chenle and I sighed softly, and I grabbed Renjun’s hand and I take it into mine**

**“You may regret that. He brought you face-to-face with the Master of the Mystic Arts.” Dr. Strange told Thanos**

**“And where do you think he brought you two?” Thanos asked, and me and Peter peeked over to roof we were on, while Renjun was laying flat on his stomach, with his bow and arrow ready - like he was going to snipe him**

**“Let me guess. Your home?” Chenle asked**

**“It was. And it was beautiful.” Thanos says, and he curled the gauntlet using the Reality Stone to show Chenle and Strange what his home used to look like - and I gotta admit, it was beautiful “Titan was like most planets. Too many mouths, and not enough to go around. And when we faced extinction, I offered a solution.” Thanos continued**

**“Genocide.” Strange says**

**“But at random, dispassionate, fair to rich and poor alike. They called me a madman. And what I predicted came to pass.” Thanos says, and he relaxed his fist so the power from the stone had went away**

**“Congratulations. You're a prophet.” Chenle says sarcastically**

**“I'm a survivor.” Thanos told him**

**“Who wants to murder trillions.” Chenle told him, and I start breathing heavily, as I felt some form of anxiety rising**

**“With all six stones, I could simply snap my fingers, and they would all cease to exist. I call that... mercy.” Thanos told him, and Chenle and Strange stood up**

**“And then what?” Strange asked him**

**“I finally rest... and watch the sun rise on a grateful universe. The hardest choices require the strongest wills.” Thanos says, and Strange and Chenle summon their mandalas and enter a fighting pose**

**“I think... you'll find... our will... equal to yours.” Strange says**

**“Ours?” Thanos asked**

**“Now, Mr. Stark.” I say and then a chunk of wreckage descending rapidly on him, too rapidly to react -- and it was powered was by Mr. Stark. He is subsequently crushed by it**

**“Now.” Renjun says, and he jumped down, and I jumped down as well**

**“Piece of cake, Quill.” Mr. Stark says**

**“Yeah, if your goal was to piss him off!” Quill says the wreckage on top of Thanos erupts in purple, as he bellows in rage. He turns the hovering fragments into a flock of bats with the Reality Stone and swarms Mr. Stark and me with them, driving us back through the ruins.**

**“Peter!” I yelled, so he could distract Thanos, and as of on cue the fragments of rock stopped swarming us, and Renjun had jumped up at the low gravity point and grabbed me before a rock fragment could hit me.**

**“Come on.” Renjun says, and we began running, as Renjun was shooting some arrows at Thanos - but of course Thanos was dodging them. I see Quill attach a mine on Thanos’ back.Quill sticks his landing, he disengages his helmet, flips Thanos off and falls backward into a portal.**

**“Boom!” Quill says then the Cloak swoops off Doctor Strange's shoulders and wraps itself tightly around Thanos' armored hand, who starts tugging at this unexpected wrapping. Strange had began throwing portals everywhere, and I started jumping in them, so I can catch him by surprise**

**“Magic!” I yell and I punch Thanos in the head and then vanish through a portal to my lower right before reappearing above Thanos, “More magic!” I exclaim and I yank Thanos' head down hard, then leap into a portal in front of him. I then leapt through another portal high and behind Thanos “Magic with a kick!” I yell and I deliver a flying kick and I fall feet-first into an exit, then appear on the right side of him “Magic with a--” before I could finish what I was going to say Thanos turns around grabbing me from the air, and throwing me to the ground with his hands around my neck**

**“Insect!” Thanos exclaimed**

**“Arachnid.” I say in a raspy tone of voice and he then threw me, and I hit Dr. Strange knocking us both down to the ground. I then see an explosion behind Thanos, and I turn my head to see Renjun shooting his explosive arrows, and Mr. Stark shooting something at him. Thanos then sucks all the flame into the gauntlet with the Power Stone, and he was about to fire it at Renjun**

**“Renjun, run!” Mr. Stark yelled**

**“Shit!” Renjun yelled and Renjun started to make a break for it, and Thanos had fired the flame, but Mr. Stark had flown in front of it, before it could even touch Renjun, and that had caused him to plow through a massive fallen machine. I then see Peter leap behind Thanos, while Thanos has his eyes trained on Mr. Stark. Renjun, helped me off the ground, and we began to run, to help Peter. I webbed his gauntlet and I pulled but sadly that didn’t work as Thanos yanked on the web, causing me to fly towards him, and he punched me as I passed him. Then I see a small spaceship about to crash land on me and Thanos, until Renjun and Peter pull me out of the way, so now the spaceship just crashed and landed on Thanos. The ship had drug him a distance, before he looked up and saw someone and she had punched him in the face, and she had an energy blade ready**

**“Well, well.” Thanos says**

**“You should have killed me.” She told Thanos**

**“Would've been a waste of parts!” Thanos exclaimed**

**“Come on.” Renjun says, pulling me as the woman began to attack Thanos only for him to throw her somewhere. Dr. Strange uses the Crimson Bands to pinion the gauntlet, pulling Thanos' fingers open and trying to pry the gauntlet off his hand. Thanos tries to pull free, as Drax slides in from his right, kicking his knee and knocking him off-balance, then wrapping himself around Thanos' kneeling leg. Quill shoots an electric trap onto the ground to Thanos' right, the tangle-field holding down his unarmored hand. Renjun shoots an electric arrow at Thanos, causing him to be electrocuted for a few seconds as he was now weak. Me and Peter then swing in webbing Thanos' chest then wrap it around behind him, when then had to dig our Iron Spider legs into the ground to anchor ourselves. Dr. Strange opens a portal straight above Thanos' out of which drops Mantis, landing on the Titan's shoulders, her hands on his temples. He bellows as she tries to put him under. Mr. Stark flew in, started pulling on the gauntlet. Doctor Strange reapplies the Crimson Bands to reinforce the trap's hold on Thanos' right hand, and the Cloak helps him pull. Thanos is finally subdued enough to incapacitate, not fully asleep. Oh god.**

**A/N**

**Here’s chapter 7!!!**

**Part 1 of 2!!!**

**DON’T BE A SILENT READER, SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS!!!**

**[RAELEE]**


	10. 🏹𝟪🏹

**Aria’s P.O.V**

**Dr. Strange uses the Crimson Bands to pinion the gauntlet, pulling Thanos' fingers open and trying to pry the gauntlet off his hand. Thanos tries to pull free, as Drax slides in from his right, kicking his knee and knocking him off-balance, then wrapping himself around Thanos' kneeling leg. Quill shoots an electric trap onto the ground to Thanos' right, the tangle-field holding down his unarmored hand. Renjun shoots an electric arrow at Thanos, causing him to be electrocuted for a few seconds as he was now weak. Me and Peter then swing in webbing Thanos' chest then wrap it around behind him, when then had to dig our Iron Spider legs into the ground to anchor ourselves. Dr. Strange opens a portal straight above Thanos' out of which drops Mantis, landing on the Titan's shoulders, her hands on his temples. He bellows as she tries to put him under. Mr. Stark flew in, started pulling on the gauntlet. Doctor Strange reapplies the Crimson Bands to reinforce the trap's hold on Thanos' right hand, and the Cloak helps him pull. Thanos is finally subdued enough to incapacitate, not fully asleep. Oh god.**

**“Is he under? Don't let up.” Mr. Stark says while pulling on the gauntlet**

**“Be quick. He is very strong.” Mantis says while starting to cry**

**“Aria, help! Get over here.” Mr. Stark says, and I give my web line to Renjun, as I ran over to help Mr. Stark “She can't hold him much longer. Let's go.” Mr. Stark told me and I nodded and I began to pull on the gauntlet with Mr. Stark. In the corner of my eye i see Quill fly in, and he stands in front of Thanos tauntingly**

**“We gotta open his fingers to get it off.” I say to Mr. Stark**

**“I thought you'd be harder to catch. For the record, this was my plan. Not so strong now, huh? Where is Gamora?” Quill says**

**“My... Gamora...?” Thanos asked**

**“No, bullshit. Where is she?” Quill asked as he was getting more angry**

**“He is in anguish.” Mantis says, and I was shocked**

**“Good.” Quill states**

**“He… he… mourns.” Mantis says**

**“What does this monster have to mourn?!” Drax asked straining as he still held on to Thanos**

**“Gamora.” The woman says, and Quill turned to face her**

**“What?” Quill asked her**

**“He took her to Vormir. He came back with the Soul Stone... but she didn't.” She told Quill, and I could sense the danger that was going to come already**

**“Okay, Quill, you gotta cool it right now, you understand?” Mr. Stark asked Quill, trying to calm him down, and Quill turned back to Thanos**

**“Don't, don't, don't engage, we've almost got this off!” I yelled, and I kept pulling on the gauntlet**

**“Tell me she's lying.” Quill says and then he was enraged “ASSHOLE! Tell me you didn't do it!” Quill yelled**

**“I... had... to.” Thanos states**

**“No, you didn't… ! No, you didn't… !” Quill yelled, and he then pistol whipped him twice in the face, causing Mantis to let go of Thanos “NO, YOU DIDN'T!” Quill yelled**

**“Quill!” Drax, Mr. Stark, and Renjun yelled, and Renjun and Mr. Stark leapt for Quill’s arm to pull him back so he won’t hit him again, and I could feel the gauntlet coming off his hand**

**“Hey, stop! Hey, stop! Stop! Hey, stop! Stop!” Mr. Stark yelled to Quill**

**“It's coming! It's coming! It's coming! I got it! I got it.... !” I yelled, but Thanos had awakened completely, causing him to headbutt Mantis off of his shoulders, and he grabbed the gauntlet, causing me to stumble back a little, but he grabbed me and threw me, and I screamed, as I realized there is too much air below me. I then feel arms wrap around me, I knew it was Peter - hence the iron spider legs that he used to form a safe landing**

**“Are you okay?” Peter asked me and I was breathing heavily as I realized that I was okay**

**“I’m okay. I’m okay.” I say, I then look up to see Thanos raising his gauntlet towards Titan's moon.I then realized that he was going to throw the moon at Mr. Stark . . . and Renjun. Thanos uses a combination of the Power and Space Stones to shatter the moon's surface, then bring the debris down on the field of battle at speed. Mr. Stark and Renjun move out of the way but are caught by a chunk of moon about the size of a baseball field, slamming them into the ground. “Renjun!” I yelled as Peter let go of me, and I began to run to Renjun, as there were little fragments of rock still falling from the sky, which I had to dodge as I was running for Renjun. I saw Renjun and he was crawling away from the moon chunks, and I jumped up and webbed him and I swung over to a different part of the even more destroyed planet “Are you okay?” I ask him**

**“I just had a moon fall on me. So what do you think?” Renjun asked me and I groaned, and I see Dr. Strange and Chenle fly down and the make a few familiar golden magic circles, and slams their hands down on the rock before him, which had invoked the Seven Suns of Cinnibus as there was a lightning-like effect of immense heat jumping from rock to rock until it had reached Thanos, and it was sending him flying -- but he makes use of the erratic gravity to keep himself in control and he had fired back a blast from the Power Stone.**

**“Shit.” I mumble, and I see Chenle block the purple plume with a wall that was Mirror Dimension, which he then pushes back at Thanos. It shatters around him, who suctions the magic into a miniature black hole with the Space Stone, volleying it back at Chenle. Just in time, Chenle raises a shield and changes the dark energy into a swarm of aqua butterflies which return to their master. Holy shit.**

**“What is he doing?” Renjun asked in a whisper tone of voice**

**“I have no idea.” I whisper back and before Thanos can counterattack again, Doctor Strange levitates and invokes the Images of Ikonn, giving him arms like a Hindu deity before dozens of Strange replications rush away, forming a circular wall around a snarling Thanos. They cast magical cords, wrapping around Thanos' torso, arms and hands; he struggles to close his gauntleted fist, and uses the Soul and Power Stones to discover the real Doctor Strange among the many copies, blowing the duplicates away and sending the singular Doctor Strange reeling. Reality and Space pull Doctor Strange forward, Thanos grasping him by the throat once in range. Doctor Strange grabs futilely at Thanos' hand.**

**“You're full of tricks, wizard.” Thanos says and he reached for the thing that was holding the Time Stone**

**“No!” Chenle yelled**

**“Yet you never once used your greatest weapon.” Thanos says and crushed the thing with his hand “A fake.” Thanos continued and he then threw Dr. Strange and he hit his head on a stone and it knocked him out cold. Thanos turns his head towards me and Renjun, and we started to back away, to start running, since Renjun’s bow and arrows were about 10 feet away from us, but then Mr. Stark shot a red and gold device at the gauntlet and it sticks to his palm**

**“You throw another moon at me or the kid again, and I'm gonna to lose it.” Mr. Stark says sounding so done with Thanos**

**“Come on.” Renjun whispered, and we started to make our way over to the bow and arrows**

**“Stark.” Thanos says “Huang Renjun.” Thanos said again, and that caused Renjun to stop and turn around to face Thanos**

**“Renjun, don’t.” I whispered**

**“You know me?” Mr. Stark and Renjun ask**

**“I do. You're not the only one cursed with knowledge.” Thanos told Mr. Stark and Thanos turned to Renjun “You’re also not the only one cursed with the emotions.” Thanos told Renjun, and Renjun looked pretty terrified**

**“My only curse is you.” Mr. Stark says “Aria, Renjun, go.” Mr. Stark told me and Renjun, and we started running as rockets came out from Mr. Stark’s suit. The rockets all explode on target, momentarily shrouding Thanos in smoke. Before it clears, Mr. Stark pile drives into Thanos horizontally, using his single super-jet boot configuration. As he bounces off, he flips and sticks his landing, immediately re-configuring his boots into ground clamps for stability and his gloves into rocket-driven battering rams, punching Thanos into a ruined wall behind him. Thanos shakes it off quickly, reaches forward and tears Mr Stark's helmet off, the suit recovers automatically and reforms his head protection. The Titan makes use of the fractional delay and punches back hard, sending Iron Man sliding meters away, giving Thanos time to rip the brace device off the gauntlet. He immediately uses the Power Stone to stream furiously lambent energy at his opponent, who forms a shield to kneel behind just as instantly, getting pushed back even further by the incredible force.**

**“What do we do?” I ask Renjun and he sighed**

**“I don’t know. I don’t know.” Renjun says his voice shaking a little**

**“Well, you better think of something, I’m out of web fluid.” I tell Renjun and he sighed, and he gave me the bow and arrow**

**“When I tell you to shoot, you shoot.” Renjun told me**

**“What -” I started but Renjun had run off before I could even get the sentence out “Renjun!” I yelled, and I then see Renjun ran and leaped, and kicked him in the face**

**“All that for a drop of blood?” Thanos asked him**

**“Now, Aria, shoot!” Renjun yelled, and I shot the arrow and it exploded causing Thanos to get stunned for like a split second, then he went to punch Renjun, which Renjun had blocked, but Thanos had picked him by his leg and he then punched him with the power of the Power Stone, and causing him to plummet to the ground**

**“Renjun!” I yelled and I went to run over to Renjun, but Thanos had stood in front of me, and I felt my breathing get shallow by just staring at him**

**“Aria go.” Mr. Stark says, while he walked in front of me and fires his repulsors at Thanos, and I start to run over to Renjun, and I saw him just groaning in pain, but he looked like he would make it through**

**“Renjun.” I say as I help him “Are you okay?” I ask him**

**“Yeah, I think so.” Renjun says while taking a deep breath**

**“Good.” I say in relief “Now you don’t you ever do that again!” I yell as I hit him on the arms.**

**“Ow!” Renjun exclaimed, and I turn my head to see the beams reflecting off Thanos’ gauntlet from Mr. Stark’s repulsors, I saw that he gets to both feet as the suit tries to complete repair, adding the beam from his left hand as well. Thanos walks right up to him, and backhands the incomplete helmet completely off Mr. Stark's head. He crosses his arms to block a blow from Thanos' gauntlet, and has his left hand caught over his head. In desperation, he forms what's left of his right glove into a short-sword, which is also easily caught by Thanos, snapping it off clean and driving it through Mr Stark's left side. I gasp while putting my hand to my mouth**

**“No!” I yell**

**“You have my respect, Stark. When I'm done, half of humanity will still be alive.” Thanos told Mr. Stark “I hope they remember you.” Thanos says and he closed his fist with the four stones glowing and I just my heart stop**

**A/N**

***TO BE CONTINUED***

**Here’s chapter 8!!!**

**2 more chapters left!!!**

**DON’T BE A SILENT READER, SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS!!!**

**[RAELEE]**


	11. 🏹𝟫🏹

**Aria’s P.O.V**

**Thanos turns his head towards me and Renjun, and we started to back away, to start running, since Renjun’s bow and arrows were about 10 feet away from us, but then Mr. Stark shot a red and gold device at the gauntlet and it sticks to his palm**

**“You throw another moon at me or the kid again, and I'm gonna to lose it.” Mr. Stark says sounding so done with Thanos**

**“Come on.” Renjun whispered, and we started to make our way over to the bow and arrows**

**“Stark.” Thanos says “Huang Renjun.” Thanos said again, and that caused Renjun to stop and turn around to face Thanos**

**“Renjun, don’t.” I whispered**

**“You know me?” Mr. Stark and Renjun ask**

**“I do. You're not the only one cursed with knowledge.” Thanos told Mr. Stark and Thanos turned to Renjun “You’re also not the only one cursed with the emotions.” Thanos told Renjun, and Renjun looked pretty terrified**

**“My only curse is you.” Mr. Stark says “Aria, Renjun, go.” Mr. Stark told me and Renjun, and we started running as rockets came out from Mr. Stark’s suit. The rockets all explode on target, momentarily shrouding Thanos in smoke. Before it clears, Mr. Stark pile drives into Thanos horizontally, using his single super-jet boot configuration. As he bounces off, he flips and sticks his landing, immediately re-configuring his boots into ground clamps for stability and his gloves into rocket-driven battering rams, punching Thanos into a ruined wall behind him. Thanos shakes it off quickly, reaches forward and tears Mr Stark's helmet off, the suit recovers automatically and reforms his head protection. The Titan makes use of the fractional delay and punches back hard, sending Iron Man sliding meters away, giving Thanos time to rip the brace device off the gauntlet. He immediately uses the Power Stone to stream furiously lambent energy at his opponent, who forms a shield to kneel behind just as instantly, getting pushed back even further by the incredible force.**

**“What do we do?” I ask Renjun and he sighed**

**“I don’t know. I don’t know.” Renjun says his voice shaking a little**

**“Well, you better think of something, I’m out of web fluid.” I tell Renjun and he sighed, and he gave me the bow and arrow**

**“When I tell you to shoot, you shoot.” Renjun told me**

**“What -” I started but Renjun had run off before I could even get the sentence out “Renjun!” I yelled, and I then see Renjun ran and leaped, and kicked him in the face**

**“All that for a drop of blood?” Thanos asked him**

**“Now, Aria, shoot!” Renjun yelled, and I shot the arrow and it exploded causing Thanos to get stunned for like a split second, then he went to punch Renjun, which Renjun had blocked, but Thanos had picked him by his leg and he then punched him with the power of the Power Stone, and causing him to plummet to the ground**

**“Renjun!” I yelled and I went to run over to Renjun, but Thanos had stood in front of me, and I felt my breathing get shallow by just staring at him**

**“Aria go.” Mr. Stark says, while he walked in front of me and fires his repulsors at Thanos, and I start to run over to Renjun, and I saw him just groaning in pain, but he looked like he would make it through**

**“Renjun.” I say as I help him “Are you okay?” I ask him**

**“Yeah, I think so.” Renjun says while taking a deep breath**

**“Good.” I say in relief “Now you don’t you ever do that again!” I yell as I hit him on the arms.**

**“Ow!” Renjun exclaimed, and I turn my head to see the beams reflecting off Thanos’ gauntlet from Mr. Stark’s repulsors, I saw that he gets to both feet as the suit tries to complete repair, adding the beam from his left hand as well. Thanos walks right up to him, and backhands the incomplete helmet completely off Mr. Stark's head. He crosses his arms to block a blow from Thanos' gauntlet, and has his left hand caught over his head. In desperation, he forms what's left of his right glove into a short-sword, which is also easily caught by Thanos, snapping it off clean and driving it through Mr Stark's left side. I gasp while putting my hand to my mouth**

**“No!” I yell**

**“You have my respect, Stark. When I'm done, half of humanity will still be alive.” Thanos told Mr. Stark “I hope they remember you.” Thanos says and he closed his fist with the four stones glowing and I just my heart stop**

**“Stop!” Chenle exclaimed, voice full of tears as he was sitting next to Dr. Strange “Spare his life... and we will give you the stone.” Chenle continued**

**“No tricks.” Thanos says and Chenle and Dr. Strange shook their heads as Thanos then pointed the gauntlet at them**

**“Don’t . . .!” Mr. Stark exclaimed Doctor Strange reaches up and plucks the Time Stone out of its hiding place in the stars. He opens his hand, the scars on his fingers and their inherent trembling particularly obvious now, and the Stone floats to Thanos' bare hand. Doctor Strange watches him intently, as he takes the Stone and drops it into the thumb setting, the energy pulse making the Titan wince. I sigh in defeat, as I just held on to Renjun and he held on to him**

**“One to go.” Thanos says then an energy blast hits the gauntlet right in the empty Mind Stone setting, and Thanos grimaces in surprise. Then all I hear is Quill screaming in incoherent rage helmet up, firing with both hands and flying straight for Thanos. Thanos doesn't even bother responding to the assault -- he just leaves. Quill flies through where Thanos had been and crashes, rolling several times. We just lost. I had a feeling that would happen.**

**“Where is he?!” Quill asked as he dehelmeted and Mr. Stark had stitched up his wound, giving Quill no answer “Did we just lose?” Quill asked in fear, and Mr. Stark had turned to Dr. Strange and Chenle**

**“Why would you do that?” He asked them sadly**

**“We’re in the Endgame now.” Chenle told him**

**🏹🏹🏹**

**It’s been a few minutes, and we finally had collected ourselves, the thunder was rumbling, and I just felt something in my gut - it didn’t feel right “Something’s . . . happening.” Mantis says and then she suddenly just disintegrated into dust - what the hell? I then turn my head to see Drax dissolving**

**“Quill?” Drax asked he dissolved, Quill then turned back to us, and I saw that he was slowly starting to fade**

**“Steady, Quill.” I say to him panicking a little bit**

**“Oh, man.” Quill said and then disintegrated into ashes**

**“Tony, there was no other way.” Dr. Strange says, to Mr. Stark and then he finally disintegrated into ashes leaving Chenle behind**

**“No!” Chenle exclaimed in tears**

**“Mr. Stark?” I heard Peter’s voice and that caused tears to well up in my eyes, as I felt my breathing start to speed up, “I don’t feel so good . . .” Peter says, and Renjun grabbed my arm**

**“Aria, don’t look.” Renjun told me but I turned to face my brother as he fell into Mr. Stark’s arms crying**

**“I don't wanna go, I don't wanna go, Mr. Stark, please. Please, I don't wanna go. I don't wanna go . . .” Peter cried and begged, and he then said a soft ‘I’m sorry’ before he disintegrated into ashes in, Mr. Stark’s arms. I felt the tears leave my eyes, but then something didn’t feel right. Oh god. No. No. No.**

**“Aria -” Renjun says and I turn my head and I saw his eyes filled with tears, and I saw he was slowly fading**

**“Renjun -” I cry and I started walking over to him, well as best as I could before we fell into each other’s arms, as we began to fade away**

**“It’s okay, it’s okay, it’s okay.” Renjun cried and I let out a sob, and I looked up at him, placed my fading hand to his cheek and I let the tears roll**

**“I love you.” I whisper**

**“I love you too.” Renjun whispered, before we both faded away into ashes**

**A/N**

**Here’s chapter 9!!!**

**Oof that was a doozy!!**

**But there is one more chapter left!!!**

**I will upload that tomorrow!!!**

**DON’T BE A SILENT READER, SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS**

**[RAELEE]**


	12. 🏹𝟣𝟢🏹

**Aria’s P.O.V**

***5 YEARS LATER***

**I woke up in the same place, we were before. Titan. But, where was everyone? Where is Peter? Mr. Stark? Chenle? Mantis? Quill? Drax? Dr. Strange? Renjun? Oh, my god, where’s Renjun? “Renjun?” I called, but there was no answer “Renjun?!” I yelled trying to frantically look for him, but when I felt arms wrap around my waist, I relaxed into the touch, as I knew the way it was - that it was Renjun.**

**“I’m here.” Renjun reassured and I let out some tears of relief “We’re all here.” Renjun says, and I get out of his grip to see everyone, in the same place we were before. I saw Peter and I just ran up to him and hugged him tight**

**“Don’t you dare do that to me again, you asshole.” I cry and he hugged me back**

**“Don’t intend to.” Peter told me and we stayed like that for a few seconds, and until we pulled back and I turn around to face them**

**“What happened?” I ask and I frantically try to remember what really happened, and I remembered the most haunting experience in my whole 16 years of living.**

***** **_FLASHBACK_ ** *****

**_It’s been a few minutes, and we finally had collected ourselves, the thunder was rumbling, and I just felt something in my gut - it didn’t feel right “Something’s . . . happening.” Mantis says and then she suddenly just disintegrated into dust - what the hell? I then turn my head to see Drax dissolving_ **

**_“Quill?” Drax asked he dissolved, Quill then turned back to us, and I saw that he was slowly starting to fade_ **

**_“Steady, Quill.” I say to him panicking a little bit_ **

**_“Oh, man.” Quill said and then disintegrated into ashes_ **

**_“Tony, there was no other way.” Dr. Strange says, to Mr. Stark and then he finally disintegrated into ashes leaving Chenle behind_ **

**_“No!” Chenle exclaimed in tears_ **

**_“Mr. Stark?” I heard Peter’s voice and that caused tears to well up in my eyes, as I felt my breathing start to speed up, “I don’t feel so good . . .” Peter says, and Renjun grabbed my arm_ **

**_“Aria, don’t look.” Renjun told me but I turned to face my brother as he fell into Mr. Stark’s arms crying_ **

**_“I don't wanna go, I don't wanna go, Mr. Stark, please. Please, I don't wanna go. I don't wanna go . . .” Peter cried and begged, and he then said a soft ‘I’m sorry’ before he disintegrated into ashes in, Mr. Stark’s arms. I felt the tears leave my eyes, but then something didn’t feel right. Oh god. No. No. No._ **

**_“Aria -” Renjun says and I turn my head and I saw his eyes filled with tears, and I saw he was slowly fading_ **

**_“Renjun -” I cry and I started walking over to him, well as best as I could before we fell into each other’s arms, as we began to fade away_ **

**_“It’s okay, it’s okay, it’s okay.” Renjun cried and I let out a sob, and I looked up at him, placed my fading hand to his cheek and I let the tears roll_ **

**_“I love you.” I whisper_ **

**_“I love you too.” Renjun whispered, before we both faded away into ashes_ **

***FLASHBACK OVER***

**“Where is everybody?” Renjun asked**

**“It’s been five years, come on, they need us.” Dr. Strange says and I widened my eyes - it’s been five years? What’s happening? Dr. Strange then started doing the mandalas, and I saw it through the portal, and it was a huge mess.**

**“Come on.” I say, and we all went through to the portal, and I saw the avengers, like Steve, Mr. Stark, Thor (when did Thor get fat?), but wait, where’s Nat? I see giant-Man break through the Avengers compound, and I saw he had Hulk, Clint, a raccoon (i’m not even going to ask), and Rhodey in his hands. I look around me, to see other people that I’ve never seen before, probably people who went down from the snap. I looked in front of me, and I saw Thanos, and his army, and I felt myself get a little anxious, but we’re going to win, I feel it.**

**“Is that everyone?” Dr. Strange asked Wong**

**“What, you wanted more?” Wong asked him, I saw Chenle and he was smiling and I knew he had tears rolling down his face and I smiled at him. All of us stood together, ready in battle positions, and I took a look at Renjun and he got his bow and arrow ready, and I smiled at him, and he did the same thing back at me.**

**“AVENGERS!” Steve yells and then he summons Thor’s hammer “--assemble.” He continued and we all began running, and then Thanos' army began running too. When both sides collided, it was like hell on earth, with me webbing some people up, to Renjun shooting some of Thanos' army with explosive arrows, and it was like an ongoing battle with me and Renjun by each other sides - until we got separated, and I ended up with Peter being by my side. I see the big alien thing punch Mr. Stark down, until me and Peter shot a web at it, pulling it down, and Giant-Man stomped him flat - wow I’m totally going to have to forgive him for what happened in Germany. Me and Peter then ran over to Mr. Stark and helped him up**

**“Hey! Holy cow! You will not believe what's been going on. Do you remember when we were in space? And I got all dusty? I must've passed out, Because I woke up, and you were gone. But Doctor Strange was there, right? He was like, "It's been five years. Come on, they need us." And then he started doing the yellow sparkly thing that he does all the time–” Peter says, and Mr. Stark cut him off, by pulling us both into a hug, shocked at first, we then hugged him back - huh well this is nice**

**“Oh, this is nice.” I say**

**🏹🏹🏹**

**I was webbing some people up, and I then heard a tone play ‘La Cucaracha’ well I never wanted to hear that again “Anyone see an ugly, brown van up there?” Steve asked**

**“Yes! But you're not gonna like where it's parked!” Valkyrie says**

**“Scott, how long you need to get that thing working?” Mr. Stark asked**

**“Maybe ten minutes.” Scott replied**

**“Get it started. We'll get the stones to you.” Steve says to them**

**“On it Cap.” Hope - I think that’s her name - says, we really need to win this**

**Renjun’s P.O.V**

**I see Clint running with the gauntlet, and I see some of Thanos’ army going after him - but I’m not just going to let this happen, not when I’m so close to him. I then jump down with an explosive arrow hitting the ground, making the alien’s bounce back “Clint! Give it to me.” I said to him, and Clint nodded and gave me the gauntlet, and I began running, while fighting off Thanos’ army - without arrows. Thank god, for Aria’s fighting lessons. But then I got stopped by a double sided sword that was boomeranged by Thanos, and when he was about to attack me, Wanda had stepped down and she was full of anger - oh god. Aria, told me a lot about her - well Aria told me a lot about the other Avengers she fought with in Germany.**

**“You took everything from me.” Wanda says in anger**

**“I don’t even know who you are.” Thanos told her**

**“You will.” Wanda says, and without even looking at me she went “Go kid.” and I stood up and I saw that the gauntlet was being moved by the alien thing that I killed already - man I hate time traveling. He grabbed it with the bricks and I jumped up and grabbed a hold of the gauntlet, but I was stuck in the middle of it, oh god.**

**“I got it!” I heard Aria’s voice, and I looked up to see Aria, swinging in and I threw the gauntlet up and she caught a hold of it, and the alien had let me out of the bricks, as Aria swung away.**

**Aria’s P.O.V**

**I dropped down with the gauntlet in hand, and I was surrounded by Chitauri - hmm now’s the time to use this “Activate Instant Kill!” I yell, and then the iron spider legs pop out from the back of my suit, and begin stabbing the Chitauri - huh well this is actually really useful. I then see the rain of fire come down, and I hope like hell it doesn’t hit me. Chitauri kept coming at me, and they were bombarding me “I got this. I got this!” I say trying to bring myself up, but I realized that it was not working, and I couldn’t handle it anymore. “Okay, I don't got this.” I say “Help! Somebody, help!” I yelled**

**“Hey, Queens, heads up.” I hear Steve say, and I see Thor’s hammer come in to my view, and I grabbed a hold of it with a web, and it pulled me away from the whole thing, but the fire rain, had cut my web, and I started to fall, until I was caught by someone**

**“Hang on. I got you, kid.” I hear Pepper say, and I sigh in relief, and I see Peter, swinging**

**“Peter!” I called and he looked over at me, and I threw the gauntlet at him, which he luckily caught, and Pepper had let go of me, and I made a safe landing, and I saw Peter running, and the cannons began to just began firing and firing, and they had knocked me to the ground, and some of the cannons were about to shoot down on me, until I feel arms wrap around me and shield me from them**

**“I’m not gonna let you go again.” It was Renjun. I then hear silence. I take my head out from Renjun’s shoulder, and I look up to see the cannons firing at something up in the sky. A bright light of thundering energy comes surging down as someone flies through the ship, and it results in an explosion and the ship crash-landing in the lake. I saw the woman, and the two boys fly over to us, and me and Renjun stare at the two boys**

**“You two look like you could need some help.” One of the say**

**“I’m Aria, and this Renjun.” I say in a panic**

**“Well, hi, Aria and Renjun. I’m Jaemin and this is Jeno.” The guy says, and he helped me and Renjun out of the ditch**

**“Hi. I'm– Peter Parker.” Peter greets the woman, while he was hugging the gauntlet close to his body**

**“Hey, Peter Parker. You got something for me?” She asked Peter, and I helped Peter out of the ditch, and he passed the woman the gauntlet, and I turn my head to see the army running towards us - oh my god**

**“I don't know how you're gonna get it through all that.” Peter says**

**“Don't worry.” Wanda says and I see every woman land in front of us**

**“She’s got help.” Okoye says. Thanos' army charges while all the women help the woman with the gauntlet (still don’t know her name), go through the Outriders, Sakaarans and Chitauri.**

**“Come on.” Renjun says, and me, Renjun, Peter, Jaemin, and Jeno, began to fend for ourselves against the army, and we were fighting for a while, until this big bright light had gone off, and thunder rumbling, and the person I was fighting disintegrated into dust. What the? All of Thanos’ army was disintegrated into dust. Who snapped their fingers? Who reversed it? “We won.” Renjun says and I smile softly, and I turn my head to see something that I didn’t want to see**

**“Oh god.” I say and Renjun didn’t understand what happened to my happy smile, and I grabbed Renjun, and I swung over to Mr. Stark.**

**“Oh my god.” Renjun mumbled “Aria, don’t look.” Renjun says to me, and I felt the tears leave my eyes, and I see Peter swing over here,**

**“Mr. Stark?” Peter asked and he went to run over to Mr. Stark, and I just couldn’t stop him. I felt the tears leave my eyes, as Renjun shielded me from the whole thing, pulling me close to his hold, as I felt the tears leave my eyes**

**“Hey– Mr. Stark? Can you hear me? It's Peter. Hey. We won, Mr. Stark– We won, Mr. Stark. We won. You did it, sir. You did it.” Peter says in the most broken voice ever, and I knew that Mr. Stark was not responding to Peter, and I pull myself out from Renjun’s hold, and Renjun let it happen, because I needed to be there for my brother “I'm sorry– Tony–” Peter cried, while he hugged Mr. Stark, and I gently pulled him away from Mr. Stark, and I pulled him into a hug, and he hugged me tightly, and he cried - no sobbed into my shoulder, and I could only feel more tears leave my eyes, but I had to keep my sobs in, because I have to be strong for Peter.**

**“F.R.I.D.A.Y.?” Pepper asked, Mr. Stark’s suit AI**

**“Life functions critical.” F.R.I.D.A.Y says and I sigh softly**

**“Tony. Look at me.” Pepper says, and she made sure that Mr. Stark was looking at her “We're gonna be okay. You can rest now.” Pepper continued, and it was silent for a few seconds, and i saw Mr. Stark’s arc reactor flickers off but this time for good. I sigh shakily, and I lean my head down on Peter’s shoulder, as I couldn’t watch this scene anymore.**

**“Come on.” I hear Renjun tearfully whisper to the both of us, and me and Peter pull away from each other, and Renjun led us away from the scene - out of over 14 million different outcomes - this is the one we win? The one with Tony Stark dying? What is the world going to be like without Tony Stark? Without Iron Man? Without the Avengers?**

**🏹🏹🏹**

**We were at Mr. Stark’s cabin for his funeral, and me, Renjun, Pepper, Rhodey, Happy, and Mr. Stark’s little daughter, Morgan were watching, Mr. Stark’s holographic message that he left. I asked Peter if he wanted to watch it, but he said he was just going to wait outside with others. “Everybody wants a happy ending, right? But it doesn't always roll that way. Maybe this time. I'm hoping if you play this back, it's in celebration. I hope families are reunited, I hope we get it back, and something like a normal version of the planet has been restored. If there ever was such a thing. God, what a world. Universe, now. If you told me ten years ago that we weren't alone, let alone, you know, to this extent, I mean, I wouldn't have been surprised. But come on, you know? The epic forces of darkness and light that have come into play. And, for better or worse, that's the reality Morgan's gonna have to find a way to grow up in. So I thought I'd probably better record a little greeting... In the case of an untimely death on my part. I mean, not that, death at any time isn't untimely. This time travel thing that we're gonna try and pull off tomorrow, it's– it's got me scratching my head about the survivability of it all. That's the thing. Then again, that's the hero gig. Part of the journey is the end. What am I even trippin' for? Everything's gonna work out exactly the way it's supposed to.” Mr. Stark says and he then looked at the little girl, who was sitting next to her mother “I love you 3,000.” Mr. Stark says and the message has ended, and I sigh shakily. We walk outside, to see everyone waiting for the funeral to start, and I see Pepper and Morgan walk over to the lake as Pepper carries a wreath. She lays the wreath on the lake. On top of the wreath is Tony's first arc reactor which Pepper had framed with the words "Proof That Tony Stark Has a Heart". I stood next to Peter and May, and I saw how Peter was getting choked up a little, and May comforted him the best that she could, and but I couldn’t hold it in anymore, and I feel Renjun’s arms wrap around me, and I lean back into his touch, and I cried silently, as I watched the wreath float down the lake.**

**🏹🏹🏹**

**After the funeral was over, May and Peter were waiting for me, but I looked to see that Renjun was standing there just silently. “Umm, give me a few minutes.” I said and May nodded and I walked over to Renjun and I let my fingers touch his arm, and he looked over at me “Are you okay?” I ask him and he nodded**

**“Y-yeah, I’m okay. But, can I stay with you for a while?” Renjun asked me and I sigh softly, and I turn my head to look at May and Peter. I gave May this look and she knew what was going on through, just my look, and she nodded, and I turn my head back to Renjun and I smile softly**

**“Of course, you’re always welcome.” I say and he smiled and nodded**

**“Thanks, Aria.” Renjun thanked and I smiled, and I see some agents of SHIELD standing and talking with each other, and me and Renjun walked over to them and I sighed**

**“Hey, guys.” I greeted them and they all looked at me, and the only I recognized was Jisung “I heard about Nat, and I’m sorry, I know she recruited you.” I tell Jisung, and Jisung sighed**

**“She recruited all of us in different ways, she only recruited me because I lost both of my parents.” Jisung says and I sigh softly**

**“Well, if you guys need anything, just let us know alright.” Renjun says and Jisung nodded, wiping away his tears, he cleared his throat**

**“Oh right, uhh, you don’t know these guys. Umm, this is Kun, Taeil, Jungwoo, Ten, and Mark.” Jisung introduced and they all greeted us, and we smiled**

**“It’s good to finally meet you two, Nat said a lot of good things about you, and so did Tony - well whenever he checked in.” Mark says and I smile softly,**

**“You guys were all Tony talked about, when he would check in.” Kun says**

**“Yeah, he always told us, of how proud he was of you three, it kinda got annoying after a while, but it was nice to know that he cared about you three kids.” Ten told us**

**“Yeah, I don’t think anyone has cared for us, the way Tony cared for you three.” Jungwoo stated, and I sigh shakily, Tony cared for us? I turned my head to see May motioning me and Renjun over - probably signalling that it’s time to go home.**

**“We’re gonna have to go.” I say and they nodded**

**“We’ll be in touch.” Taeil says and me and Renjun nodded, and we both started to walk away from the agents, and Renjun put his hand in mine, and he intertwined his fingers with mine, and I smile softly, as we both made it back over to May and Peter**

**“You ready to go?” May asked, and I make one last look at the cabin, and I sigh softly**

**“Yeah, we’re ready.” I say and as I turn my head back to her, and she nods, and we all started to walk away from the cabin, and I felt my heart get heavy, and the weight put itself back on my shoulders, and I just ignored it - it’s time to be stronger, now.**

**A/N**

**Here’s chapter 10!!!**

**It’s the final chapter!!!**

**But luckily there will be a book three!!!**

**DON’T BE A SILENT READER, SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS!!!**

**[RAELEE]**


End file.
